weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy to Conduct Psychic Experiments
About *This page is dedicated to easy to conduct psychic experiments. *Here you will learn about free tools available online that you can use to conduct your very own psychic experiments at home. *Also listed here are a series of experiments you can try out using the free tools listed in order to train or study psychic phenomenon. *This page is still a work in progress and will be updated regularly. Free Online Tools *Here you will learn about free tools available online that you can use to conduct your very own psychic experiments at home. *Strangeness Detector : About The Strangeness Detector *Google : Can function as a timer and calculator. Protocols *Keep experiments shorter than 17 minutes. *Multiple high strange events within that time-frame illustrates possible psychokinetic ability, or one high strange event with exact timing for a specific activity. *The (p) or resulting probability in the Cummulative Data should be lower than .05 in order to indicate high overall strangeness for the event. Meditation Experiment 1 * This experiment can be done on your own or with a group of friends. * The goal of the experiment is to detect whether or not you can create a non-random event through the power of meditation. * Decide whether or not you want to visualize or focus on something in particular, or just zone out. If you are conducting this experiment as a group try and have everyone in the group visualize or focus on the same target during meditation. * Decide whether or not to repeat a mantra during the meditation session. If you are conducting this experiment as a group try and have everyone in the group repeat the same mantra during the meditation session. * Set a timer for how long you want to meditate. * Set up anything you feel you may need to help you meditate. * Set the Strangeness Detector to "Manual Stop", then start the Strangeness Detector. * Get comfortable and ready to meditate, then start the timer. * Begin your meditation and continue to meditate until the timer stops. * Check the Strangeness Detector to see if any High Strange Events have occurred. * If there have been multiple high strange events during your meditation period, then your meditation may have successfully created a measurable psychokinetic effect in the pseudo-random number system. * Check the (p) or resulting probability data in the cummulative data and ensure that it is lower than 0.05 to indicate high overall strangeness for the event. Sleep Experiment 1 * The goal of the experiment is to detect whether or not you can create a non-random event during sleep. * Set a timer for how long you would like to sleep during the experiment. * Set the Strangeness Detector to "Manual Stop" and Start it. * Get comfortable and ready to sleep, when you feel like you are about to nod off start the timer. * The timer should wake you up. * Check the Strangeness Detector to see if any High Strange Events have occurred. * If there have been multiple high strange events during your sleep period, then your meditation may have successfully created a measurable psychokinetic effect in the pseudo-random number system. * Check the (p) or resulting probability data in the cummulative data and ensure that it is lower than 0.05 to indicate high overall strangeness for the event. Sigil Experiment 1 * Set a timer for an appropriate amount of time for conducting your experiment. * Decide on what desire you would like to focus on for sigil creation. * Set the Strangeness Detector to "Manual Stop" and Start it. * Get all your materials together for sigil creation and get comfortable. * Start the timer and begin creating your sigil. * When you finish the sigil, continue infusing energy into the symbol until the timer goes off. * Check the Strangeness Detector to see if any High Strange Events have occurred. * If there have been multiple high strange events during your sigil creation period, then your meditation may have successfully created a measurable psychokinetic effect in the pseudo-random number system. * Check the (p) or resulting probability data in the cummulative data and ensure that it is lower than 0.05 to indicate high overall strangeness for the event. Category:New Normal Category:Evidence